Question: First consider the expression for: $8$ plus the quantity of $2$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $-2$ and that expression and then add $9$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $2$ times $x$ $2 \times x = \color{orange}{2x}$ What is $8$ plus $2x$ $2x$ $ + 8$ What is the product of $-2$ times that expression $-2 \times (2x + 8) = \color{orange}{-2(2x+8)}$ What does adding $9$ to $\color{orange}{-2(2x+8)}$ do? $-2(2x+8)$ $ + 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-2(2x+8)+9$.